This invention relates to outlet fittings of the type intended to be attached to the side walls of a distribution pipe or the like, and more particularly to fittings adapted to be welded in place on said side walls.
Heretofore, fittings of the above type were either machined laboriously from suitable bar stock or else were forged, usually from suitable slugs or blanks. In either case a number of operations had to be performed that were of such nature as to run up the cost of the finished product to the point that prices became prohibitive. A large part of such cost was represented by labor involved with these operations, and solutions tending to reduce labor costs were found to be difficult, to say the least.
In addition the finished fittings were susceptible of being improperly installed, particularly with regard to their location on the side wall of the distribution pipe. If a workman was not sufficiently skilled in placing and welding the fitting in position, problems arose later with regard to the attaching of branch pipes, and labor costs again entered the picture, with delays due to unsatisfactory work and workmanship.
In those cases where markings were provided on the fittings to facilitate their installation, considerable accuracy was necessary to insure that the welding and attachment at a later time met with the required standards. In many instances the attachment of the fitting was done at the site of the job, under conditions that were sometimes not ideal, and improper placement could readily occur unless considerable care was exercised. The marking of fittings as heretofore provided was in general unsatisfactory due mainly to the lack of the above-mentioned accuracy. Also, scribed or otherwise impressed marks were not uniform as to their placement and permanence, being subject to the scribing process and also the skill of the worker. No standard marking was utilized, which could be relied on and at the same time be economical to provide.